Lo mejor de ti
by BlueSect0r
Summary: No había nada mejor que la muerte, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba ella. Porque al morir, ella sabía que lo vería a él.  Serie de viñetas


**Viñeta Uno:** _Felicidad _

**Resumen: **No había nada mejor que morir, o al menos eso pensaba ella.  
**Advertencias: **Ninguna

* * *

Comenzó a despertar lentamente. Sintió como su cuerpo se desentumía y empezaba a tener noción del lugar en el que se encontraba. Una cama tal vez, sobre ella se encontraban las sábanas, que eran cálidas y suaves.

Abrió los ojos con cautela, su vista aún era borrosa y los ojos le picaban, tal vez de dormir tanto tiempo.

Pero de repente tomó conciencia de algo sobrepasaba todo lo que conocía. Era una sensación maravillosa, increíble, como si flotara en las nubes, como un sueño.

El dolor se había ido por completo. Y aquella pesada carga que la acompañaba siempre y provocaba que cada día fuera un poco más infeliz se había esfumado. No quedaba nada, remordimiento, ira, tristeza, sueños, culpa, arrepentimiento….absolutamente nada.

Era como haber perdido todo y vuelto a nacer. Se preguntó si estaba muerta, si ahora aquello que sentía era producto de que todas las ataduras banales y humanas de su existencia por fin terminaron.

También se cuestionó si era otra persona, si volvería a nacer, si recordaría su vida anterior, pero aún más importante… si lo recordaría a él.

Y así llegó de nuevo una ola de desesperación, no quería olvidarlo, su único recuerdo hermoso, su única razón para vivir ¿Qué haría si se olvidaba de él? No lo sabía con certeza, pero definitivamente nunca se lo perdonaría…

Intentó levantarse, quería rebelarse, no podía morir, prefería ser una eterna y errante existencia, pero recordándolo a él.

Cuando intentó levantarse se percató que su cuerpo aún no la obedecía, por más que quería no logró erguirse, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y ella quería gritar, no le tenía miedo a morir, había deseado morir más de una vez, había intentado matarse a sí misma…pero tenía miedo a olvidarlo a él.

—Tómalo con calma— una voz rogó.

Después de eso todo cesó, todo intento de resistirse, toda agonía y desesperación terminó.

Durante años se sintió tan culpable, pensó que no reconocería su voz si la volviera a escuchar, cuatro años eran demasiado tiempo y pronto se le volvió imposible evocarla…pero en ese instante estaba más que segura que esa voz, aquella increíblemente bella, era su voz.

Intentó reincorporarse de un movimiento, estaba ansiosa quería verlo, quería tocarlo, quería hablarle, quería recordarle…

Su pulso se aceleró y su respiración le imitó, sentía como su pecho se inflamaba rápidamente y comenzaba a jadear…

Como siempre todas las peticiones de él siempre provocaban el efecto contrario en ella.

Inmediatamente se levantó de la cama pero al instante perdió el equilibrio. En cambio de caer de nuevo a la cama, sus brazos protectores la sostuvieron erguida amablemente.

Sintió como el colchón se hundió a su lado y el tacto de él mientras se colocaba detrás de ella para sostenerla adecuadamente. Olió su perfume, aquél que había buscado por todo el mundo y nunca encontrado nada igual.

—Con cuidado amor, aún no estás del todo bien—explicó él. Sintió su aliento sobre su hombro y el roce de su cabello con su cuello.

Ella alzó las manos intentando encontrar su rostro.

—¿Genji dónde estás? —preguntó ella con ansiedad.

—Aquí contigo—dijo en un susurro. Entonces sus masculinas manos aprisionaron a las suyas y las guiaron hacia él.

Ella comenzó a tocar su rostro lentamente, su pronunciada mandíbula, sus carnosos labios, su nariz recta y fina, sus enormes pestañas, sus grandes párpados, sus cejas pobladas, su sedosos cabello…su Genji.

—Dios, te extrañé demasiado—pronunció ella pero la voz se le quebró. Y pronto no pudo contenerse más, comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas le caían una tras otra y comenzó a faltarle el aire.

—Estar sin ti, siempre se me ha hecho una eternidad, pero no sé porque sospecho que ésta vez, sí ha sido una eternidad, incluso me siento viejo—bromeó Genji, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella, acercándola un poco más hacia él.

—Oh dios—se quejó ella mientras se reía. Se tomó el estómago con las manos y se recargó totalmente en el hombre.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Olvidaba lo que sentía en el estómago al reír—contestó con una sonrisa. Volviendo a alzar las manos hacia el rostro de él, acariciando su mejilla lentamente.

De nuevo sus lágrimas caían una tras otra, y con una queda voz le susurró—Gracias.

* * *

** ¡Dejen un Review!**

**¿No? **

**Bueno ¿Y si lo pido por favor? :D**


End file.
